


The Pilot's Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison welcomes Annie home. </p><p>More fluff, now with a hint of... sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pilot's Girl

Annie had smiled when she came home to find Alison still asleep, slipping free of her clothes and settling behind her, wrapping Alison in her arms, smiling when Alison let out a soft sleepy noise and half-turned, her eyes fluttering open. 

“Annie?”

“Alison.”

Annie’s voice was soft, her kiss tender even as she drew Alison closer, fitting Alison’s body against hers easily, smiling at the obvious, silent, arousal in Alison’s eyes even as she moved to lightly tug her nightdress up and off, her lips meeting Alison’s again. 

“I’ve missed you…”

“I missed you too.”

Annie smiles as she replies, kissing Alison into silence, her touch light over Alison’s back even as she moved to pull her still closer, slipping her free hand between them and down. It’s taken a while to get to this stage, the easy, comfortable lovemaking when Annie comes home from flying planes out to wherever she’s needed. Alison, as expected, responds, her eyes flickering closed even as she responds easily to the touch of Annie’s fingers and lips, the kisses still soft but now passionate, Annie stifling her eventual cry with tender kisses, silencing her but also proving her love.


End file.
